


Bottom Aurar (A collection of a demon getting dicked down I'm not sure I want to write)

by Mr_Salty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Aurar, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bodily Fluids, Body Paint, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea, I'm Sorry, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Is there a plot?, Just why?, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Period Cramps, Period Sex, Piercings, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Body Heat, Shower Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tit Torture, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: This got really weird really quick I feel like I need to apologize.Basically, Aurar is a stereotypical red-skinned, pointy-eared, spade tailed demon, and he will fuck anything that has a dick. As this goes on you'll understand what I mean by anything. Aurar has strange yellow eyes that fade to blue, blue being closest to his pupil, which is normally a slit. He has black hair (Mohawk but naturally sticks up) and scars everywhere.If you want to skip some of these and only read the ones that interest you go right ahead. I will specify if Aurar still has his right arm because he lost it after a while.An alternate title for this is 'Aurar gets dicked down more times than I'm willing to count'.Aurar is a professional stripper/prostitute though it's his part-time job he only works during the warmer months, his full-time job is as an assassin but that's not what you're here for. I'll explain the type of fantasy world it is when I manage to get the creator of the rp (they're fine with this don't worry) to explain it to me.
Relationships: Aurar fucks all of them but Zyles is the only one that actually has a relationship with him, Aurar/Zyles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Late night cravings- Aurar x random guy with eight cocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smutslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/gifts).



> I have no dignity, you have no shame, lets go on this probably awful journey together.

(Aurar still has his right arm in this one)

Aurar was backed against the wall of an alleyway. He was pinned into a corner by a guy at least twice his size. He kept looking back and forth between the guy's face and crotch, till he decided what to say.  
“Looks like you might be having troubles…” He said, staring at the bluge in their pants. “Mind if I help out?” He said, looking up at the stranger with heavy lidded eyes. Their face flushed and they nodded.  
“Just, not here.” They grumbled. Aurar winked at him and looked around.  
“Where would you rather do it?” He asked. The stranger looked around.  
“I have an apartment near here...” He said. “But we’ll have to be quick and quiet. I have a girlfriend who’s overprotective.”  
“Then why don’t we go to my room at the inn?” Aurar asked. The other’s face turned maroon.  
“She’ll ask why I was late.” He said, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Don’t worry, I’m quick.” Aurar said. The stranger then realized that they chose the wrong hot guy to attempt to rape in a dark alley.  
“What’s stopping us from doing it here? It’ll be quicker, and you might only be a few minutes late....” Aurar said, climbing up the large stranger so his legs were wrapped around his neck. He felt their hot heavy breath against his crotch and moaned. The stranger's eyes widened and he looked nervous.  
“Know what, I can just go back to my girlfriend, she’ll understan-” He was cut off by Aurar kissing him.  
“Too late.” He growled. The stranger suddenly wished they’d stayed far far away from Aurar.  
“Oh, where are my manners! My name’s Aurar. What’s yours?” He said in the sexiest way he could. He actually moaned ‘oh’. The stranger stuttered, visibly uncomfortable.  
“K-Khallhaldin…” He mumbled.  
“Mind if I call you Khall?” Aurar asked. Khallhaldin nodded. Aurar smiled.  
“Great! Now then Khall, what’s stopping us from doing it right here, right now?” Aurar asked, getting close to Khall’s face. Khall stuttered and Aurar got off his neck. He got on his knees and kneaded at the fabric of Khall’s pants, right at the crotch area.  
“Whatever you have I can take it.” He growled, unzipping Khall’s pants. Khall wasn’t wearing underwear and had eight large cocks. Aurar gasped, he couldn’t wait to get them inside him. Aurar unhinged his jaw and put three of them in his mouth. He got to the base of the three and looked up at Khall. Khall was staring down at him with fear in his eyes at what Aurar was capable of doing. Aurar took his mouth off of the three with an audible pop and unzipped his purple shorts. He took them off with ease, after years of experience of stripping down to get something inside him. He stood up and raised a leg, resting in on Khall’s stomach. He looked up and down Khall before frowning and kicking Khall in the stomach. Khall was a well built, muscular man, it took a lot to knock him down, but Aurar was capable of doing it with ease, not even really trying based on his expression.  
Aurar stepped over Khall so his legs were spread and Khall was lying between them. He eased down and positioned himself so that four of Khalls cocks could get in each of his holes. Four up mainstreet, and the others in his breeding channel. He slid down, having been secreating natural lubricant this entire encounter, with little to no resistance. It felt wrong for a minute. He felt over filled in his breeding channel and wasn’t full enough in his other hole. He growled and got up again. Aurar knew he could’ve taken all eight in his ass, but his breeding channel had been ignored lately, and he wanted to give it attention as well. Aurar repositioned himself so that five would go up mainstreet and the other three could go in his breeding channel. Then he changed his mind and wanted to test something. Aurar turned around, so he wouldn’t be facing Khall, and eased down, getting six in his breeding channel, and the last two up his ass.  
Aurar had never felt this overstimulated and felt he could cum just upon entry. His breath hitched and he gave himself a minute to breath as he got used to the sensations in his body. He tried an experimental bounce and nearly lost it. He panted heavily and whimpered.  
“K-Khall….. Do you think you can- ah- sit up?” Aurar asked, already out of breath. Khall nodded and sat up, feeling his cocks be repositioned inside Aurar.  
“Okay….” Aurar said panting. “Now…” He paused.  
“Can you stand?” He asked after a minute. Khall wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but tried anyway. He held onto Aurar’s waist, trying to not drop the much smaller male, and stood up. Aurar moaned and felt a pressure in his cock. Aurar squeezed it so he wouldn’t be able to cum just yet.  
“Pin me against the wall.” Aurar said. A third and fourth arm Aurar hadn’t seen before held onto him. One held his cock tightly for him, and the other wrapped around his waist. The first two held onto Aurar’s shoulders as he walked over to the wall. He let go of Aurar’s shoulders and grabbed his wrists with them. He pulled his arms back so Aurar was bending over.  
He tried an experimental thrust that had Aurar’s eyes rolling. He moaned and bucked his hips against Khalls.  
“Just let me know if it hurts too much, okay?” Khall said, raising Aurar’s chin up so he could look at him. Aurar gave a weak nod.  
“Don’t worry…… I love the pain….” Aurar barely said. Khall nodded and started thrusting. They were long slow deep thrusts that sent Aurar’s mind on edge. He could barely keep his composure and thought he’d be able to cum even with the grip Khall had around his cock. Aurar looked down, speaking of his cock. It was inflamed and the tip was darker red than he’d ever seen before. He moaned Khall’s name.  
“Let go. Please...” He murmured, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. Khall let go and Aurar immediately came. It was aggressive and painful. He felt himself clench around Khall’s cocks and moaned. Khall took his hand off of Aurar’s waist and spread his legs farther. Khall started thrusting faster and faster until Aurar screamed from the pain and pleasure. Within minutes Aurar was hard again and he came a second time. Right as it died down he came a third and fourth time. He was sobbing and covered in his own cum. Khall slowed down his pace.  
“Aurar, are you all right?” He asked. Aurar tried to respond but he couldn’t. His voice was gone. Instead he nodded. Khall felt bad for him. Aurar felt himself harden again as Khall picked up the pace again and folded himself so that he could suck his own dick. He came into his mouth and swallowed large mouthfuls of it. His cum wouldn’t stop so he took his mouth off of it and let it drip out of his mouth as it died down again and he stopped cumming. The last time this happened to Aurar he had to go to an infirmary and stay there for the next six days. One thing Aurar found out then, was that his cum and slick was poisonous if ingested, even to him. He felt nauseous all of the sudden and vomited on himself, then passed out.

When he woke up he was lying on his back. Khall was looming over him, looking down with concern written on his face. Aurar looked around. He wasn’t in the alleyway anymore. He was in some sort of hospital waiting room. His head was in Khall’s lap- Khall was wearing his pants, he noted- and the rest of him was across a few chairs. Aurar attempted to sit up but he couldn’t. His bottom half was numb. He was covered in his own cum and vomit, but was still completely naked. Other people across the room were giving him looks. Some dirty, others suggestive.  
A woman with a little kid walked into the room and stopped, staring at Aurar. Shit. He thought.


	2. Not what she seems- Aurar x strange small female with a large dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary is in the title.

(I imagine Niva looks and sounds like Nifty from Hazbin Hotel.)  
(this is before aurar lost his arm by the way.)  
Aurar looked down at the little thing. She was a fourth of his height- her head right around his knees- yet wanted to hire him and "have a good time".  
“Do I look straight to you?” He asked. She shook her head.  
“Not in the slightest.” She said. She sounded younger than she let on and made Aurar uncomfortable.  
“Isn’t your motto ‘If it has a dick I’ll fuck it’?” She asked. Aurar nodded, not realizing what he was getting himself into, or rather, what he was getting in him. She lifted her skirt- Aurar looked away for a second- and revealed a long saggy dick barely fitting into her underwear. Aurar looked down cautiously and blinked at her.  
“If you can get that to inflate then we have a deal…” He said, staring at its length.  
“I can, and it’s longer inflated.” She said with a cheeky grin. Aurar suddenly felt dazed from the thoughts of having something that large inside him. He straightened his stance and started walking.  
“Right this way Ma’am.” He said and led her to a room down the hallway.  
“My name’s Niva by the way.” She said as she followed Aurar.  
“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” He mumbled.  
Aurar walked into the room and closed the door behind Niva.  
“Just sit where you want to do it.” He said, gesturing to the assortment of areas in the room. Niva looked around then back to Aurar.  
“You did a good job picking out a room, but I just want you on the floor.” She said blatantly. Aurar nodded and laid down on the floor in the middle of the room. Niva walked over to him and gave him a confused look.  
“What are you doing?” She asked. Aurar returned the look.  
“I thought you said you wanted me on the floor.” Niva nodded, then shook her head.  
“Yes I want you on the floor, but I don’t want you in that position.” She said. Aurar sat up and looked at Niva.  
“What position do you want me in then?” He asked.  
“Get on your hands and knees…” She paused looking over his body.  
“Know what Sexy, how about I sit over here and you grind against me first.” She said and sat down on a ledge.  
“Why exactly?” Aurar asked.  
“It’s easier to inflate when I’m physically touched by someone else,” Niva said, not breaking eye contact.  
“Then why can’t I just suck you off?” Aurar asked impatiently as his already skimpy uniform became a bit too tight. Niva looked down his body and stopped at his legs.  
“Are you urinating?” She asked. Aurar looked down, he hadn’t realized he’d started producing slick.  
“No, it’s a natural slick that works as a lubricant that doesn’t need to be applied.” He said looking down his legs, mentally applying how much slick he was producing and how tight his uniform felt to figure out how horny he was. Niva nodded.  
“What does it taste like?” She asked, eyeing him. Aurar snapped his attention to Niva.  
“Hell no. We're not doing that.” He said, shooting down the idea.  
“Why not? You’re meant to do whatever the client wants!”  
“Yeah, well it’s poisonous. And if a client dies while with me, I get fired or called a necrophiliac.” Aurar replied, giving Niva a stern look.  
“Let me guess, based on the way you look being called a necrophiliac would make it worse?” Niva said. Aurar nodded. Niva sighed.  
“Then I won’t get a taste.” She murmured, sounding disappointed. Aurar nodded and walked over to Niva. He reached around to take off his uniform, but Niva held up her hand.  
“I want to strip you.” She said. Aurar’s face flushed- which was strange for him- and nodded. He walked over and gently sat down on Niva’s lap, straddling her. He put his hands against the wall to get leverage and started pushing against the wall, then pushing back to grind against Niva’s hips and get a rhythm started. The friction against his crotch felt wonderful and he didn’t want to deal with this foreplay. Niva groaned and Aurar felt something beneath him grow and poke at his hole. Aurar moaned and ground down against Niva’s hips harder.  
“Stop.” Niva blurted out. Aurar stopped and had to force himself to not grind again.  
“Get on all fours,” Niva instructed. Aurar nodded and got off of her lap. He got down on his hands and knees and swayed his hips, trying to make them look appetizing.  
Niva walked over and put a hand on his back. She pushed down until he lowered his chest onto the floor.  
“Stretch your arms, you’ll need it,” Niva said. Aurar scoffed.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been doing this.” He murmured but did as he was told anyway. Niva walked over to his backside and put her hands on the thin fabric barely covering Aurar’s body. It was soaked from his slick and he had to stop herself from taking a finger to her mouth and tasting it. Niva put her small hands underneath the waistband and pulled it down Aurar’s body, leaving it on the floor between his legs.  
“How far can you spread ‘em?” Niva asked, lust in her voice. Aurar looked back at her.  
“I can put both of my legs above my head and do the splits both ways, what way do you want me to spread ‘em?” He asked, growing impatient.  
“As far as you can without ripping your panties,” Niva said, a growl hinting at her voice. Aurar shuddered from her words.  
“Yes, master.” He growled without thinking. Aurar managed to slip the bottom to his uniform off of his legs and spread them until he felt Niva’s hands on his hips.  
“Good boy.” She said. Aurar moaned and panted. Niva caressed his hips and ass with her hands. She paused when she found his breeding channel- still flowing with the amber-colored slick that made it look like it was covered in honey. Her mouth watered but she still refused herself a taste. The longer she looked at it though, the less control she had. Finally, she gave in and plunged her face into Aurar’s breeding channel. Niva sucked on it and stuck her tongue into his breeding channel, so she could get a better taste. It was thick and sweet, almost like honey itself, she knew it wasn’t, but DAMN was this a good replacement.  
Niva’s tongue was longer than Aurar thought it was- he’d have to admit, as it plunged into his breeding channel farther than anything he’d felt before. It hit the sensitive back of it and he moaned. He knew he shouldn’t have loved it- as Niva was going to have to go to the infirmary after this- but he didn’t think about that, he just thought of the feeling it gave him when his walls clenched around the thin length. Niva pressed farther and Aurar felt a small bump in his stomach against the cool tile flooring.  
"You're filthy." Aurar breathed, attempting to hide the lust in his voice. He wasn't doing a very well- he'd have to admit. Niva retracted her tongue and pulled her face away from Aurar’s backside. She panted heavily, the taste of his slick still on her lips. She'd soon realize that his slick was an aphrodisiac, a little factor he left out, which was probably for the best in the current situation.  
“I’m gonna call you Honey.” She said, out of breath. “That was exquisite, I’ve never had anything like it before. How about you roll onto your back? No one that tastes that delicious deserves to rub their knees raw and bruise them.” Niva retaliated. Aurar sighed disappointedly, he enjoyed being played with and abused, but as his boss had said on many previous encounters while fucking Aurar raw to punish him; ‘the client is always right’. It’s actually where Aurar’s pain kink was made from, the constant abuse and pain he went through when he first started working at the Thirst Hall. Aurar rolled over and looked up at Niva. She had his slick covering her face and it dripped down her chin. Aurar nearly gave her a disgusted look but stopped himself. Niva reached down, grabbed his thighs, and bent him in half. Aurar reached down to grab his legs to hold them for Niva, but she slapped his hands away.  
“I’m going to make sure you feel good tonight.” She said with the determination of a kid with jaundice from a video game. Aurar nearly moaned at that but for some reason didn’t. It was a nice thing for her to do. At first, she wanted him to be a teary slutty mess from the way she oh so calmly described it to him, but now she wanted him to feel good. It wasn’t right. His job was to make other people feel great so that they might come back.  
“What’s your name Honey?” She asked. From the way Niva spoke to Aurar, he almost wanted his stage name to be changed to Honey.  
“My stage name is Sparky.” He said calmly though he was anything but calm. Niva looked down at his dick. It was dripping precum. She put her face between his legs a second time and kitten licked the head of it. Aurar moaned and bucked his hips towards her face. Niva wrapped her tongue around his dick and squeezed. His moan got louder and more high pitched from the pain. Niva stopped and let go of him. She didn’t understand his pain kink. Aurar stopped and inhaled deeply, steadying his breathing. Niva lowered down and got on her knees. She stroked her dick and led it into Aurar’s breeding channel. He sharply inhaled and bucked his hips against Niva, trying to push it in further. Niva got the hint and in one fast thrust was completely within Aurar. She grunted and Aurar felt her cock grow inside him. He felt too full and it wasn’t even half-filled based on the way it felt and looked when he got that five-second glance. Aurar looked at his stomach to see how it was shaped- he had since learned that a bulge was usually visible from anyone he took from how skinny he was- and his jaw dropped. The bulge from within his stomach- which was still growing- was almost as large as a beach ball. Aurar stared in horror as it grew even more. He let his head fall back and took his attention to the ceiling. Aurar let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and calmly tried to even out his breathing.  
Niva exhaled aggressively and Aurar felt her cock stop inflating inside him. She made an experimental thrust and Aurar moaned so loudly he was sure it echoed through the halls near the room. He panted and could feel pressure begin to build in his cock. He reached down and squeezed it so he wouldn’t cum yet. Niva looked at him confused.  
“Do you not like to cum early?” She asked. Aurar shook his head.  
“N-no. I get AH-overly e-heh-xcited easily-eeeee- a-and I’ll cum three or four times…” He barely was able to speak as it was with how full his breeding channel was. Niva nodded and slapped away his hand, hitting the tip of his cock in the process. Aurar cried out for a second and clenched his breeding channel to distract himself from the pain. He soon found out he wasn’t able to clinch his breeding channel without tearing it…. He tore it and could feel blood trickling down his taint to his ass and the base of his tail… Aurar bit his lip to stop from crying out again as tears formed in his eyes. Niva’s expression softened and she pulled out- which tore Aurar even farther.  
Niva deflated her dick and moved over to Aurar’s head. It was the first time someone had stopped because Aurar was in pain. She gently stroked his face and shushed him as his iridescent, maroon-purple blood pooled between his legs, mixing with the remains of his slick, as he was no longer turned on. His cock lowered and the pressure he felt remained though he couldn’t get rid of it.  
The door opened and Aurar’s boss walked in, hands on his hips, a sour expression on his face.  
“Sparky, what’s going on?” He asked, striding over. Aurar looked over and his eyes widened. Niva turned to him and stood up.  
“He hadn’t told me what his boundaries were and tore his breeding channel. I didn’t want to see him in pain.” She said. Aurar’s boss raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s not supposed to have boundaries. He’s a prostitute. He should be able to take anything.” He growled. Niva shook her head.  
“Well, he does have boundaries, deal with it.” She snapped and offered her hand to help Aurar sit up. Aurar shook his head and pushed himself up, wincing when he repositioned his body and the opening to his breeding channel touched the floor. He got the bottom of his uniform, pulled it up to his legs, and shakily got to his feet. His legs shook vigorously and tears continued to flow down his face, but he was quiet and limped to stand by his boss.  
“I’m sorry I let you down.” He murmured, glancing at Niva, before walking out of the room to go to his station. Aurar’s boss looked down at Niva.  
“Now then,” He started, “Do you wish to see if another more experienced worker can satisfy you?” He asked, clasping his hands together. Niva shook her head and left. She left $12 on the floor of the room for the boss to collect and slipped Aurar more when she passed him on her way out. Niva would return, but not for the boss’ sake, and not anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to decide if I will write when Niva comes back. I will, however, write when Aurar's boss fucked him raw and gave him his pain kink.


	3. Daddy's little Kitten- Aurar x his boss

(I got tired of calling Aurar’s boss Aurar’s boss so he’s going to be called boss after a while)  
(I think of Aurar’s boss as looking like the boss in charge of several times from gravity falls)  
(this is before Aurar lost his arm and when he was new to the thirst hall, which is the name of the place he works)  
Aurar’s boss strode into the room. He glared at Aurar as he walked over to him.  
“You have one job.” He stated. “To listen to the client, and just give yourself up to them. It’s easy.”  
“I’d have to disagree with you, sir,” Aurar said. His boss snapped his head around to face Aurar.  
“What did you just say to me, you Slut?” He barked at Aurar, getting close to his face. Aurar felt his Boss’ hot breath against his chest.  
“I said I’d have to disagree with you, sir. I am a fighter, I do not submit easily.” He said. Aurar’s boss glared at him. He reached down and grabbed Aurar’s dick through his uniform and squeezed it. Aurar let out a pained whimper and looked into his Boss’s eyes with fear. His boss looked back at him with rage in his eyes.  
“I guess I’ll have to teach you to submit then.” He growled. Boss pulled on Aurar’s crotch until Aurar walked forward with him. Aurar was in pain, and Boss knew it. He threw Aurar at his desk and grabbed the back of Aurar’s neck. He pushed Aurar over his desk and into his black office chair. Aurar whimpered in pain. Boss walked over and pushed Aurar’s face into the back of the chair. He put his fingers around the waistband of Aurar’s uniform and pulled it down, revealing his luscious and sexily plump backside. Aurar tried to resist his Boss but was pushed further into the chair.  
“Spread your legs over the arms of the chair. I want you as wide as you can go.” Boss said, a growl hinting at his voice. Aurar shuddered but refused. Boss raised an eyebrow and brought his hand down across Aurar’s ass, spanking him. Aurar yelped and spread his legs till his knees hit the arms of the chair. Boss spanked Aurar a second time and he spread his legs over the chair.   
Boss had a great view of Aurar’s ass and breeding channel.  
“What’s this?” He asked, mischief hinting at his voice as he stuck one of his thick fingers inside Aurar’s breeding channel. Aurar’s breath hitched as he was stretched open without a lubricant. He heavily breathed as he felt Boss start to curl and flex his finger inside Aurar. He pulled his finger out of Aurar and pulled him off of the chair. He pressed Aurar against his chest and turned around to sit in the chair. He unzipped his pants and allowed his small, yet thick cock pop out. Aurar knew what he was going to do and tried to get him to stop.  
“Stop!” Aurar said. Boss raised an eyebrow and grabbed Aurar’s thighs, with enough force to bruise them. He pulled Aurar down onto his cock. It plunged inside Aurar, tearing his breeding channel. Blood trickled between his legs and he let out choked sobs. Aurar’s boss grabbed Aurar’s neck and pulled him closer.  
“Who do you think has control here?” He asked, aggressively thrusting into Aurar. Aurar screamed in pain and kicked his legs to get Boss out of him. Boss smacked Aurar’s bottom so hard the sound echoed through the room and it started to bruise immediately. Aurar stopped kicking and gave in. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore, but he knew whatever he had to say wouldn’t change his Boss’s mind, so he just decided not to act out of line. Aurar just mewled in pain and allowed himself to be taken.  
“Was that so hard?” Boss asked.  
“N-no.” Aurar lied. Boss frowned and pulled out of Aurar’s breeding channel. He took his hand and gently slapped the bottom of his breeding channel.  
“Speak up, Kitten.” He said sweetly.  
“No,” Aurar said louder. Boss slapped his stomach, harder this time. Aurar yelped in pain.  
“No, who?” He asked.  
“No sir!” Aurar screamed. Boss thrust into Aurar’s breeding channel.  
“Wrong answer!” He said and slapped Aurar’s face. Aurar’s control broke and he started crying.  
“Call me Daddy,” Boss said. Aurar sniffed.  
“Yes, Daddy.” He whimpered quietly. Boss softened his grip on Aurar and gently bounced Aurar on his hips.  
“Good boy,” Boss said. Aurar sniffed as a tear dripped down his chin and landed on his chest.  
“Are you Daddy’s little Kitten?” Boss asked, relaxing and pulling Aurar back to lay on his chest. Aurar’s tail wrapped around Boss’s thigh.  
“Yes Daddy.” He melwed in pain.  
“Are you sad that Daddy hurt you?” Boss asked. Aurar nodded.  
“Well Kitten, sometimes people have to be punished for them to learn right from wrong,” Boss said, gently stroking Aurar’s face.  
“Have you learned your lesson, Kitten?” Boss asked, lifting Aurar’s chin to look at him. Aurar nodded.  
“Yes, Daddy.” He whimpered, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter.


	4. Aurar's character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a character sheet for Aurar because he's from a roleplay I'm doing with my friends and I think it's about time you saw it.

Name: Aurarappa Hanaga, goes by Aurar  
Species: Half Demon Half Fire Imp (virtually a full demon but he’s smaller than the rest of them)  
Age: 20  
Gender: Trans Male  
Hobbies: Getting into fights and killing things (more often than not birds and squirrels)  
Occupation: Assassin. He kills bad people.  
“Family”: *Blood relatives he killed* They’re dead so it doesn’t matter.   
Height: 7’ 9” (the runt of his family)   
Weight: 215  
Appearance: Tall skinny as hell (pun intended) red guy with a long red tail. He’s got scars everywhere and yellow- green-blue eyes. His hair is all black. He’s got horns, but they’re not that big.  
Clothes: Purple short shorts. He rarely wears a shirt. Bandages cover his stomach hand *cause he’s missing one* and feet to halfway up his calves, they cover more gnarled scars he doesn’t let people see.  
Personality: Calm and cool when he needs to be but other than that he’s a depressed hot-head that refuses to let people close to him in fear they’ll take advantage and abuse him.  
Abilities: He has a high tolerance to fire and heat. He’s very flexible and that’s gotten him in and out of trouble a couple of times. *or rather it’s gotten trouble in him*  
Disabilities: He can’t control himself when he goes into heat. He has a very low tolerance to cold and has nearly frozen to death more times than he’s willing to admit.  
Extra notes: Most of his scars were given to him by his “family”. Some of the worse ones were caused by holy water. He is not a virgin. He’s gay and calls people- including the ones he barely knows- “Hun”, “Sweetheart” and other cute nicknames a middle-aged mom would call someone. He’s cold-blooded. He’s never worn a shirt before in his life and the only clothes he owns are the purple shorts. He’s been in and out of fifteen jails now, and he’s been raped by more than one person at a time in almost all of them.


	5. Slimy Sex- Aurar x strange tentacle monster: Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my longest chapters so far... huh.

(Aurar still has his wings *which he lost before he lost his arm* and I imagine the tentacle monster looks like that guy from Pirates of the Caribbean that had the tentacle face, no I don’t remember his name)  
(let’s just say I found the synonym tool for my grammar checker and I had fun wording things)

Aurar walked through the marshland. He’d been told not to go alone because of strange tentacle monsters that stole virgins and filled them with their eggs. Thank the gods he wasn’t a virgin. Aurar stopped for a second. He saw a large tentacle waving at him.  
“Hey! I’m not a virgin! I’ve had rough sex each day for the past year!” He called out to it. The tentacle stopped waving, and though it physically wasn’t able to look disgusted- due to not having a face- it still managed. Aurar blinked in the direction of where it was.  
“Holy shit that worked.” He muttered to himself.  
“Not a virgin huh?” An eerie and raspy voice behind him started. “Well, then that’ll mean it’ll be easier to slide in.” Aurar tensed up and turned to look at it. There was a large strange thing that looked like a bipedal anthropomorphic octopus. Deep down Aurar was scared, but he was also horny, and he’d never had tentacle before. To say the least, he was curious, and he wanted to know as soon as possible because his shorts were getting uncomfortably tight.  
Aurar unbuttoned his shorts and quickly pulled them down. His dick smacked against his stomach and he leaned on a log, opening his legs.  
“What are you doing?” The tentacle faced thing said.  
“I want you inside me and just seconds ago you said- and I quote- ‘It’ll be easier to slide in’, so I’m making it even easier and getting ready for you,” Aurar said sweetly.  
“Now then, what’s your name?” Aurar asked.  
“You mean you want this?” The monster said.  
“Yes, I want this, now properly introduce yourself so I don’t scream someone else’s name by accident,” Aurar said giving him a stern look.  
“My name is Fonnil…” He said sounding shy. Aurar beamed.  
“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He asked. Fonnil shook his head.  
“The name’s Aurar. Pleased to meet you.” He said with a smile. “Now please hurry up and get inside me, my legs are starting to get cold where they’re covered in slick.” Fonnil looked at Aurar concerned.  
“Slick?” He asked.  
“Yeah, it’s a natural lubricant, and the way my breeding channel releases the way someone with a dick would cum.” He said. Fonnil nodded slowly. He took off his stained white shirt and black pants.  
“Oh yeah,” Aurar said with a lustful grin staring at Fonnil’s dick. It looked like a long thick tentacle and had ridges and bumps all over it, it was also dripping with something Aurar couldn’t wait to taste. He got off of the log and moved in position to suck him off.  
“What are you doing?” Fonnil asked. Aurar looked at Fonnil with lust in his eyes.  
“Getting a taste.” He purred and licked his lips. Aurar licked the pointed tip. It tasted like green apple saltwater taffy. He licked it again and again until he finally plunged his face down and managed to get the entire thing in his mouth at once. Fonnil gasped and Aurar felt it move around in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the bottom of it and Fonnil reached down and grabbed his horn.  
“Stop, you’ll make me lose my stability,” Fonnil said. Aurar grinned and started bobbing his head. Fonnil pulled Aurar off of him and pushed him back onto the log.  
“Are you trying to make me dominate and break you?” He growled. That was a mistake. Aurar moaned loudly and spread his legs farther than they were before.  
“Yes.” He panted heavily. Fonnil looked at him and felt a throbbing ache at the base of his cock. How badly he wanted to get inside Aurar right then and there, but he hadn’t met someone who was as lustful as the half fire imp beneath him.  
“Fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked someone before,” Aurar purred, positioning himself so that his legs were spread as far apart as they were going to get.  
“Dammit,” Fonnil swore as he gazed at the naughty rascal under him. Aurar started slowly moving his hips so his breeding channel and ass looked appetizing. Fonnil grabbed Aurar and plunged into his ass. Aurar managed to gasp and moan at the same time. He loved the sudden sensation of something so textured wriggling inside him. Fonnil’s tentacle for a dick stirred and easily slipped deeper within Aurar. Aurar loved the feeling and he never wanted it to end. He gasped, moaned, and panted with each of Fonnil’s movements.  
“Harder.” He moaned. Fonnil blinked at him and started thrusting harder into Aurar, with enough force to break a human’s spine. Aurar cried out in pleasure and couldn’t get ahold of himself. He grabbed ahold of broken-off branches on the log and started bearing down right as Fonnil thrust, meeting him halfway and forcing him deeper.  
“Yes! Ah!~ Right like that!” He wailed. Fonnil looked down at Aurar and was shocked to see just how much he was enjoying it.  
“Hurts so damn good!~” Aurar moaned, arching his back. Fonnil watched Aurar fearfully. He was a loving guy and Aurar managed to snap him out of his aggressive state. He didn’t want to hurt Aurar or leave any permanent damage behind, but Aurar’s scent was intoxicating and his moans spurred Fonnil on to keep going harder.  
Aurar let out a shrill screech of pleasure that sounded more like a woman’s cry in pain as he cam and his large wings aggressively opened.   
A nearby wandering traveler heard Aurar’s screech and mistook it for a woman’s cry. They ran through the brush and fog.  
“You leave her alone!” He yelled, bursting through the fog into the small clearing Aurar and Fonnil were in. He paused and stared at the two as he tried to decipher what he was looking at. Then it clicked. He screamed in terror and ran off in the other direction.  
Aurar and Fonnil took no notice of the stranger; Fonnil fucked Aurar through his orgasm and forced him hard again. Aurar wailed even higher pitched than before as he came a second time. The sound echoed through the marshland and Fonnil’s ears. He thrust harder and harder into Aurar until he broke the log Aurar was gripping in half. Aurar’s wail in pleasure soon became a shriek and he came a third time with a high pitched keening erupting from his throat. Fonnil grabbed Aurar’s thighs, lifted them so Aurar was upside down, and plunged even deeper into Aurar. His tentacle swelled up inside Aurar and they came with the force of a semi-truck. The bulge in Aurar’s stomach was near twice the size of his chest. His tentacle shrank back down once he was done and he looked at the wrecked demon covered in his white cum. Aurar panted and had trouble keeping his eyes open. He deeply inhaled and Fonnil felt a clench around his cock. Aurar whimpered and tried to get it out of him. He’d had enough for one day. Fonnil pulled out and looked at Aurar’s gaping hole oozing with Aurar’s and Fonnil’s fluids from the encounter. Fonnil pitied Aurar.  
“Can you walk?” He asked. Aurar looked at Fonnil and tried to get up. He couldn’t and shook his head.  
“Are you on a time limit?” Aurar shook his head.  
“Would it be okay with you if I brought you back to my place just while you heal?” Aurar nodded. Fonnil put his clothes back on then picked up Aurar bridal style and picked up Aurar’s little purple shorts. He walked back to his little hut in the marsh in complete silence. By the time he got there, Aurar was fast asleep in his arms, his calm breathing reassuring Fonnil that he wasn’t in pain or having a nightmare. Fonnil opened the door and was jumped at by his children.  
“Daddy’s home!” His oldest daughter yelled and lunged at her father.  
“Who’s this?” She asked looking at Aurar. Fonnil closed the door behind him and took off his boots by the door.  
“Fonnil, what is this?” He heard his wife ask. “Is it meant to be the next carrier for our eggs?” She asked poking Aurar’s thin stomach.  
“It’s complicated.” He started. “Wait.” His wife said, poking around Aurar’s legs, looking at his gaping hole and unused slick breeding channel.  
“He’s been freshly used, and by one of our kind.” She said, spreading his legs to look between them. She looked at Fonnil.  
“Did you do this to him?” She asked. Fonnil nodded.  
“Kids go upstairs.” She said. Their children nodded and went up the steps to their rooms.  
“He could be riddled with diseases and you fuck him?!” She shrieked, causing Fonnil to flinch back. “You could have permanent problems from fucking a Xysha! Do you want our future children to be born sick and demented?!” Aurar moaned quietly in his sleep and drew his arms closer to his face.  
“He doesn’t smell of sickness.” Fonnil’s wife noted after sniffing him. “He smells lusciously healthy… Fine, you can keep him for one batch of eggs.” She grumbled and went back into the kitchen.  
Fonnil took Aurar up to a spare room that the next carriers usually stayed in. He wrapped Aurar in a shawl that was much too big for him and gently set him down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to Aurar’s chin and closed the curtains over the small window. Fonnil walked downstairs and told his kids to be quiet, as their guest was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all sweet and wholesome until you realize he's going to be used for their eggs next and he'll probably be considerably injured.


	6. Love and Torture- Aurar x his true lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Aurar lost his right arm.  
> Aurar goes into heat differently than the usual unwritten rule of omega-verse fanfics.  
> (I imagine Unaekai looks like Adam from Voltron except with golden eyes, pointy ears, and little orange diamond markings on his cheeks.)  
> Unaekai will call Aurar's breeding channel his "cunt" when I write him into a chapter. This is the only warning you get.

Aurar paused at the door and just stared at the man waiting for him. It was Unaekai, his boyfriend. Well, they weren’t officially dating, but they had enjoyed rough- and sometimes even gentle and relaxing- sex from before Aurar first went to Seermore. He lived in the lava flats with Unaekai but after a while, Unaekai moved away from the lava flats to go to a good college. He had promised Aurar that once he had graduated he would come home and they could finally start a family together. Unaekai would work and Aurar would take care of their kids. At least, they would have if Unaekai ever came home. He waited a few months for Unaekai to come home, but he had to find a job so he could keep his home at the lava flats. His bills weren’t high, but it was still a better idea than nothing. He came across Seermore and once his boss found out he was looking for a job he was hired at the thirst hall.  
Unaekai smiled at Aurar. Aurar bolted forward and pulled Unaekai into a tight hug. He kissed him and tears started flowing down his face. He’d missed the feel of Unaekai’s soft skin and the taste of his lips when they kissed. He could barely believe it was him. He pulled away and looked at his lover.  
“Unaekai, I can’t believe it’s you. After all this time...” He started. Unaekai smiled at Aurar and hugged him closer. His hands trailed from Aurar’s back down to his waist and groin.  
“You’ve gotten bigger.” He said with a smirk. Aurar gazed at Unaekai, suddenly aroused. He yearned to moan and plead for Unaekai to fuck him as hard as he could on the floor, but at the same time, he wanted to take him to the bedroom and enjoy gentle sex without any pain he’d later regret.  
“I know that expression Aury.” Unaekai hummed, grinding his hips against Aurar’s. Aurar moaned at the friction and panted heavily on the brink of begging for more.  
“P-please.” Aurar whimpered. Unaekai smiled.  
“What is it, darling? Do you crave more of this?” He asked, grinding into Aurar’s hips harder. Aurar tensed at the sudden feeling of warmth in his stomach. Unaekai put him into heat.  
Unaekai inhaled Aurar’s scent.  
“I remember this.” He hummed, putting his hands in Aurar’s shorts to grope him. Aurar panted and let out a shrill whine. Unaekai grinned and looked into Aurar’s lust-filled eyes.  
“Bed still where it used to be?” He asked. Aurar groaned and nodded. Unaekai walked him over to the bedroom door and forced it open, still teasing him. Aurar fell onto the bed and parted his legs. Unaekai yanked his shorts off of him and watched as his cock smacked his stomach. He looked over Aurar; his broader hips, his larger chest, his full thighs, his everything, then he began touching everything merely to tease Aurar further. Aurar gasped at the feeling of Unaekai fondling him and ached for more, slick running out of his breeding channel. Aurar moaned as Unaekai slipped one of his fingers inside him. He panted and whined as Unaekai started pumping it in and out of him.  
“What did you think I’d just plunge right in?” Unaekai asked, inserting a second finger and scissoring them apart. Aurar moaned loudly and bucked his hips, pushing his fingers deeper.  
“Are you ready, Aury?” Unaekai hummed. Aurar whined and nodded aggressively. Unaekai grinned and pulled his fingers out. He undressed and lined up with Aurar. He pressed the head of his cock against the puckered lips of Aurar’s breeding channel and gently pushed in. Aurar whimpered and panted at the slow feeling of something so familiar yet so infuriating. Aurar grabbed Unaekai and pulled him onto his chest. Aurar put his legs around Unaekai and rolled. He bounced against Unaekai’s hips, forcing his cock deeper inside of him.  
“Is your cunt that desperate for my cock?” Unaekai said, lust hinting at his voice. Aurar moaned and bounced harder. Unaekai grabbed Aurar’s hips and started thrusting as their hips clashed. Aurar let out a loud high pitched ‘ah’ and came. His noises grew higher in pitch as Unaekai fucked him through his orgasm. Aurar let out a shrill screech that was higher pitched than a woman’s scream. Unaekai grinned and rolled with Aurar. Aurar’s head hit the backboard and Unaekai ground down, deep inside Aurar. Unaekai pulled out all but his tip and slammed back into Aurar, shaking his body and causing the more plump parts of him to bounce. Aurar cried out in pain and pleasure and bucked his hips. Aurar came a second time with a silent cry as tears started flowing down his face.  
Unaekai thrust and grunted as he came inside Aurar. Unaekai pulled out and laid down next to Aurar. He pulled Aurar close to him and gently stroked his stomach.  
“Better clean that out so you don’t get pregnant.” He huffed. Aurar nodded though he wanted to carry Unaekai’s baby again. His body wanted him to have more kids. He wanted to have more kids. He sighed. Unaekai let go of him and tilted his chin up to look him in the eye.  
“I know you want to have more kids, but with what’s going on we can’t have another kid right now. Someone will hurt you and kill it.” That snapped Aurar out of it. He bared his fangs with a hiss, not unlike a cobra’s. Unaekai nodded and looked away from Aurar.  
“I know. I know.” He sighed.  
“C’mon, let’s get cleaned up.” He said and stood up. Aurar watched him walk into the bathroom and looked down at his stomach. He shouldn’t have a baby. He sighed and limped after Unaekai.  
“Soon, my darling, soon,” Unaekai told him, turning to look back at Aurar. Aurar nodded and closed the door behind him.


	7. So damn good- Aurar x Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurar finds his mate, this one doesn't abuse him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is before Aurar lost his wings and the sex god has no defining look. It’s handsome and in this case, a male but could be a female if aurar weren’t so gay. The sacrificial shift looks like a white see-through smock that shows off his “cleavage” *I did mention he’s a big-breasted demon, correct?* and goes down to his knees. It’s open in the middle and held closed by a thick golden belt wrapped from the bottom of his ribcage to his hips. Every time he takes a step part of his leg is almost completely shown and he was given a soft cotton pair of essentially bikini bottoms underwear though it’s the first time he’s worn underwear)

Aurar was led up the steps of the temple of Zyles, the lesser god of pleasure, with spears in his back. It would have been worse if they hadn’t put him in a sacrificial shift and he was only wearing his purple shorts and were poking into his back without anything in between the blade and his skin. He heard the guards- or were they warriors? It didn’t matter- muttering amongst one another in a language he hadn’t heard in over eight years.  
“There must be some kind of misunderstanding here,” Aurar said to them in their native tongue.  
“How do you know Zeineznari?” The slightly shorter male asked. They relaxed a little and Aurar felt them stabbing his back more gently.  
“While I was growing up my family made sure I knew more than five languages,” Aurar explained. The guards looked at one another and held up their weapons, taking them out of Aurar’s back. There were some cuts left behind, a few shallow and small ones, then a few deeper longer ones. His iridescent blood trickled down his back, staining the sacrificial shift.  
“Why are you taking me here?” Aurar asked the shorter guard.  
“You reek of pleasure and lust. We worship Zyles the-”  
“God of pleasure, I know, but why me? Out of everyone there you chose me.” Aurar cut him off.  
“You also reek of despair and regret. Lust has brought you pain and suffering as well as pleasure and comfort.” The slightly taller female guard piped up.  
“Well, you got that right,” Aurar muttered under his breath.  
“We hope our god has mercy for you and can help.” She added.  
“What does that mean?” Aurar asked, raising an eyebrow. The guards looked at one another.  
“We can’t exactly say…” The taller one said. “We don’t know.” Aurar sighed. He walked into the temple and looked around. It was mostly empty except for a large circular golden slab in the middle.  
“Lay down on the slab.” The taller guard whispered to Aurar. He nodded and got on the slab. He laid down in the middle and exhaled deeply, spreading his legs and opening his arms to prepare for what was coming.  
More guards walked in and lined up around the walls of the room. They began chanting and Aurar felt a warmth in his abdomen and pressure begin to build in his cock. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he felt a presence that made him horny. He moaned quietly and rolled his hips, parting the sacrificial shift and presenting the revealing undergarment he was given. It was drenched from his pre-cum and slick. Aurar felt a pleasant sensation go through his body and moaned louder. He felt as though something was within his body, not exactly penetrating him, but not exactly uncomfortable. He writhed on the golden slab and let out a loud “AH~” before bucking his hips as a tall handsome thing appeared before him. They were holding his hips with one pair of arms and exploring his body with two others’. Aurar felt six hands on him and each of them was emitting a sensation through Aurar that made him melt in their touch. It was like he was in heat but in a comforting way.  
“What do we have here?” The handsome male holding Aurar asked. Aurar left out a high pitched whine and wriggled in his hands. He smiled and set Aurar back down on the table and took the white undergarment off of him. He lifted Aurar’s legs and looked over his body and genitalia. He rumbled in appreciation and stroked Aurar’s breeding channel. Aurar wailed at the touch and rolled his hips.  
“Very vocal.” The larger male noted. Aurar panted and whined. He _did _feel like he was in heat. The larger male used all of his hands to hold Aurar still.  
“I believe an introduction is at hand here?” He asked. Gods! His voice put Aurar on edge! It was so smooth and sexy, Aurar felt like he could cum just from this. And he did. Aurar let out a high pitched moan and came on the stranger. He blinked at Aurar.  
“That was… unexpected.” He remarked. Aurar panted, his face a deep maroon.  
“S-sorry.” He apologized. The stranger let go of Aurar’s hips with one hand and dipped it in Aurar’s cum. He brought it up to his mouth and licked it. He moaned at the taste and grinned ear to ear at Aurar.  
“Where have you been all my life?” He purred, spreading Aurar’s legs farther. He paused.  
“Do you want this, Lissi Er?” He asked.  
“Yes!” Aurar wept in pleasure.  
“First I will tell you my name, and you will tell me your name.” The larger male replied. Aurar whined in protest and squirmed in his touch.  
“I am Zyles.” He said. Aurar panted and started moving out of his grasp. Zyles frowned. He sighed and snapped the fingers on one of his hands. One of the guards around the room walked forward and put a gag in Aurar’s mouth.  
“I guess your name will have to wait since you cannot,” Zyles said and pulled Aurar’s hips into his lap as he took off his tunic. Aurar’s muffled moaning and whining were corroding Zyles’ anger. He felt bad for Aurar, and that he would be hurt once more by lust and pleasure. Zyles sighed and took the gag out of his mouth.  
“It hurts me to see you like this.” Zyles murmured. “So I will not hurt you anymore.”  
Zyles caressed Aurar’s chest and hips.  
“You’re built well.” He muttered as he poked and prodded at Aurar’s flesh. Aurar moaned and bucked his hips as he came again. This time it got on Zyles’ face. He wiped it out of his eyes and stared at Aurar.  
“This creature continues to amaze me.” He purred and lined up with Aurar’s leaking hole. Aurar felt him press the head of his cock up against the lips of his breeding channel. He moaned and rolled his hips against it. Zyles eased in, slowly at first as he pushed past Aurar’s opening and sped up the closer he got to the base of his cock. A large bulge formed in Aurar’s stomach as he pushed in. Aurar gasped and whined. He wanted more of the painful bliss as his breeding channel was stretched open without any previous preparation. Zyles had a thick long cock that made Aurar’s Boss feel like a small crayon. He bucked his hips and moaned.  
“Harder Daddy.” He moaned. Zyles froze.  
“From your scent and taste, I can tell you already have a ‘daddy’.” He stated, slowly moving his hips.  
“You’re my daddy now.” Aurar whimpered. Zyles stared at the beautiful mess beneath him. He wanted Aurar to be his.  
“Will you be mine?” He asked. Aurar panted and nodded.  
“I want you, need you.” He panted. “I’ll gladly be yours.” Aurar moaned and spread his legs farther. He wiggled until Zyles pulled him closer and their hips were flush with one another. Aurar managed to do the splits on Zyles and let his forked tongue slide out of his mouth as he savored the pain and pleasure coming from the god inside him.  
Zyles bent down and held Aurar close to his chest as he gently bounced on his hips. Aurar wrapped his arms around Zyle’s chest and his legs around his waist.  
He groaned as he came and nuzzled into the crook of Zyles’ neck. Zyles held Aurar and pulled out of him. Aurar whined at the empty feeling in his breeding channel. Zyles got on the golden slab and pulled Aurar back on his cock, so his chest was pressed up against Aurar’s back. Zyles held onto Aurar and ground down against him.  
“Just let me know if it hurts and I will stop.” He quietly told Aurar. Aurar nodded as he whimpered and moaned at the wonderful feeling rushing up his nerves and spine. He came a fourth time with a shrill whine. Zyles sighed and slowed down.  
“N-no. Harder.” Aurar whimpered.  
“How much harder?” Zyles cooed.  
“As hard as you can go.” Aurar moaned. Zyles nodded and grinned. In one movement he thrust deep inside Aurar and bit down on the scent glands on the back of his neck. Aurar screamed in pain and pleasure and felt as pressure built up in his cock again and as slick surged out of him. Zyles kept moving his hips harder and harder until he couldn’t anymore. Though Aurar tried to scream and moan as he came a fifth time, no sound came out of his throat. Zyles continued for a while until he came inside Aurar. He let go and Aurar collapsed on the slab. Zyles sighed sadly and got off of the slab. He put his tunic back on and turned back to Aurar’s motionless body.  
“Why must it always end this way?” He asked himself. Aurar coughed and pushed himself up with his arms.  
“End what way?” He asked, voice but a whisper. Zyles just about ran over and pulled Aurar into his arms. He kissed him and held him close.  
“Lissi er, tye are mime onlime melindo. Ni indóme mel tye tenna your yallume súle.” Zyles said in his first language.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (translation: Sweet one, you are my only lover. I will love you until your last breath.)
> 
> Yeah... Zyles is Aurar's mate and has a better relationship with him than Unaekai did. I described Zyles to the creator of the roleplay *he doesn't read what I write about Aurar* "Zyles actually loves Aurar and is kinda like a sugar daddy but at the same time Aurar loves him but can get annoyed very easily because Zyles is a touchy-feely-to-show-mein-love kinda guy and at times Aurar gets sick of it. They don't see each other that much, but when they do Zyles always has to have at least three hands on Aurar at all times. Aurar was being sacrificed to Zyles by the people from the area and Zyles decided to make him his bride."  
> "He's a god with six hands and he chooses to caress an imp."  
> Aurar calls his mates "Daddy" Unaekai never mated him, and his mate changes with who has tied the bond most recently. His current mate is Zyles. (every few months he appears and re-ties the bond)


	8. Daddy, I'm Wet!- Aurar x Zyles (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Aurar lost his arm.

Aurar heard the door to the Thirst Hall open. He could tell by the sound of the footsteps they were a large person. Not exactly overweight or beefy, but tall and dense. Other employees looked up and rushed over to the stranger, most of them women and a few “parched” guys that probably craved something new. Aurar rolled his eyes with a scoff and drank more of the alcohol in his mug as he heard someone walk up to him. He expected some thirsty asshole but was surprised to see his mate standing tall and looking down at him thoughtfully with those handsome eyes of his.  
“Zyles!” He said, surprised, standing up immediately. “W-what are you doing here?”  
“What? Am I not allowed to visit my mate and make sure they’re happy and healthy?” He asked, smiling. The other employees grumbled and complained at the realization that the hot stranger was taken, by Aurar, no less, and went back to their posts. Aurar felt warmth in his abdomen and his face flushed. He wasn’t used to this kind of affection. Zyles was kind to him and cared about the way he felt.  
Aurar heard his boss’s heavy footsteps down the hallway.  
“Sparky!” His boss yelled down the hallway.  
“Yes sir!” Aurar said immediately, standing up straight. Zyles gave Aurar a confused glance and raised his eyebrow. Zyles put his arm closest to Aurar behind his back and rested his hand on Aurar’s hip, gently pulling him closer to his chest. Aurar tensed up but moved with Zyles’s touch with little to no prompting. God how much he wanted to feel Zyles’s long thick cock deep inside him, pumping in and out of his breeding channel or ass at a devastating rate, attacking his nerves and lighting a shock through his spine. Just the mere thought of it made his mouth water and his cock go hard.  
Aurar felt his breeding channel ooze with slick and noticed the warmth turn into a painful burn. It sparked fear in his mind. He couldn’t go into heat. Not here. Not now with his boss and mate right there.  
“I can feel your lust, Lissi Er.” Zyles purred, gently rubbing his thumb against the edge of Aurar’s hip bone. Aurar’s boss looked from Aurar’s flushed face to Zyles’ seductive smile. Aurar couldn’t hold back any longer and let out a moan with a gasp as Zyles cupped the curve of his ass with one of his other hands.  
“Fuck me, daddy.” He whined and ground back against Zyles’ hand. Zyles smiled softly. He caressed Aurar’s stomach with a third hand and slipped two fingers inside Aurar's breeding channel with a fourth.  
“Of course, Lissi Er.” He hummed. Aurar moaned at the sound of Zyles’ smooth voice and the feeling of being fingered as slick ran down his thighs.  
Aurar’s boss raised an eyebrow and glanced down to Aurar’s crotch, surprised with how wet he was.  
“I can never get him wet.” He murmured and brushed his hand against Aurar’s face. Aurar winced and flinched away from Boss’s hand. His face felt hot and was deep maroon. He groaned and leaned into Zyles' touch.  
Zyles looked to Aurar's boss.  
“I can smell his scent on you." He grumbled to Aurar.  
"Has he hurt you?" He asked. Aurar nodded though he didn't look upset about it. He was caught up in the moment and how good it felt to be fingered by his mate. Zyles scissored his fingers and Aurar gasped, more slick flowing out of him. He was standing in a pool of his sweat, slick, and precum. Aurar trembled as the painful heat in his stomach got hotter and made him feel sick. Zyles paused for a moment.  
"Lissi Er, are you alright? You seem ill." He said, concern washing over him. Zyles pulled his fingers out of Aurar with a loud, wet _Shlurp. _Aurar whined in protest as he felt empty and his body craved Zyles' touch. Zyles turned him around so he could look at his mate. Aurar was a sweating mess on the verge of cumming externally. His knees were slightly bent, his cock was hard and dripping with precum, he had little to no resolve left. Zyles held Aurar's squishy chest and gently rubbed his thumbs over Aurar's hard, pointed nipples through his skimpy uniform. Aurar gasped and whined. He'd had enough foreplay and just wanted- no _needed _\- Zyles' cock inside him.  
"Daddy," He whimpered, on the verge of tears. "I need you." Aurar pressed into Zyles' touch to gain even the slightest hint of pleasure. Zyles looked over Aurar again and sighed. Zyles didn’t want to fuck Aurar if he was sick, but based on the Aurar reacted to his touch maybe it was exactly what Aurar needed to get better.  
"Very well." Zyles sighed and caressed Aurar’s hips. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Aurar’s uniform and pulled at it. He turned Aurar around again and held his wrists, bending Aurar in half. Aurar panicked internally at his dilemma. He needed to be fucked by Zyles, yet he didn’t want to be fucked in front of everyone he worked with, let alone his boss. He didn’t want them to take his reaction to Zyles as a competition and try to fuck him better, Zyles was Aurar’s mate and no one could make him feel better than his mate. Zyles plunged three fingers inside Aurar’s breeding channel and probed him. Aurar’s breath hitched in the back of his throat and he moaned as Zyles pumped and scissored his fingers inside him.  
“I love it when you make that noise.” Zyles rumbled and pulled his fingers out. He un-clasped his trousers and let his dick fall out. He lined up with Aurar and thrust inside him. Aurar let out a high pitched ‘Ah~’ and moaned as he felt Zyles move inside of him. Aurar spread his legs farther and felt Zyles go deeper.  
“Harder Daddy~” Aurar moaned and bucked his hips against Zyles’. Aurar clenched his breeding channel and the feeling of Zyles’ thick cock squeeze through his tight hole turned him on even more. Aurar cried out in pleasure as he came and arched his back. The other employees and Aurar’s boss watched him get fucked to tears. Out of all of them, Aurar was the least slutty and hadn’t fucked nearly as many people as they had, just recently older clients and even some new ones had taken interest in Aurar because of his curves and how skinny he was. Aurar was popular lately and had gotten fucked nine times the day before, but no one had seen him enjoy it and cum like this before. Aurar was a teary, slutty mess, but only for Zyles.  
“Do you like it, Lissi Er?” Zyles purred. Aurar sobbed with pleasure and nodded. He cried out and came a second time with an aggressive shudder wrecking his body. Aurar panted and let his body go limp in Zyes’ grasp.  
“Harder.” He choked out. Zyles raised an eyebrow and grinned. He held Aurar still and pulled out all but the tip of his cock and slammed back inside with one quick snap of his hips. Aurar wailed in pleasure and felt his eyes roll back into his head.  
“You like that?” Zyles asked. Aurar knew it was a rhetorical question, but he couldn’t _not _respond.  
“Uh, Yes~” He moaned. Zyles grinned and started thrusting harder.  
“Ah! Yeah, yeah. Feels great~” Aurar groaned. He came externally and internally at the same time. Zyles pulled out of Aurar without cumming and pulled his pants back up. Aurar whined and pleaded for Zyles to get back inside him. Zyles threw Aurar over his shoulder and took him to a room. He closed the door behind him and pushed Aurar onto the bed in the middle of the room.  
“I will be back soon.” He said. “There is something I must do first.” Aurar nodded but whined as he watched his mate left him alone in the room.______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing when Aurar got fucked nine times and the second part to this, probably not in that order though.
> 
> Okay so the needed "- no needed" was supposed to be italicized as well as the not in "couldn't not respond" but it didn't work so here's this note instead.


	9. Daddy, I'm Wet!- Aurar x Zyles (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyles and Aurar have some troubles, and the built-up trauma from Aurar's past finally breaks him.

Aurar waited on the bed with his legs spread. The areas on his thighs and in between his legs- for example, his breeding channel- had gone cold where his slick and cum was touching him. Zyles promised he’d be right back. Aurar couldn’t read the time but he knew it felt like a while. He heard the door open and saw Zyles stride over to his parted thighs. Zyles knelt at the edge of the bed and pulled Aurar closer to him. He put a hand on both of Aurar’s thighs and lifted them.  
Aurar moaned and writhed at the feeling of Zyles’ breath against his wet and still gushing breeding channel. Zyles quickly plunged his face into Aurar's leaking hole and mouthed it. He lapped at slick and every once in awhile stuck his tongue inside Aurar. Sometimes for a quick plunge, other times he thrust his tongue deeper until he heard Aurar moan and felt him writhe within his grasp. Zyles loved Aurar's taste and couldn't get enough of the noises he made. They were intoxicating, and it made Zyles want Aurar even more.  
Aurar moaned without a hint of shame. He loved being Zyles’ fuck toy. It made him feel good, and Zyles always made sure he felt good.  
“Uh, Zyles!” Aurar cried out. Zyles paused and stood up, taking his face out from in between Aurar’s legs.  
“You called me by my name,” Zyles noted. Aurar nodded.  
“So what?” He panted, his body craving more.  
“You never call me by my name...” Zyles murmured.  
“And? Please, just fuck me!” Aurar practically begged. Zyles shook his head and instead rubbed two of his fingers against the base of Aurar’s tail. It was covered in slick.  
“Is there a problem, Lissi Er?” Zyles asked.  
“Yes!” Aurar wept. “You won’t fuck me!” He cried out. Zyles stared at Aurar for a minute.  
“You are no longer horny. You don’t actually want me inside you right now.” Zyles said.  
“Daddy~” Aurar whined. Zyles faltered. Though he was Aurar’s mate, and it was his job to keep him happy and healthy, Zyles had to say no this time.  
“Lissi Er, you are not well, are you?” He asked. Aurar shook his head.  
“Please.” He wept. His cock was hard and leaking precum, his breeding channel was wet and gushing with slick, so what if he could actually say something that wasn’t profanity and pleas to be fucked? He wanted Zyles inside him, just gently.  
“Aurar,” Zyles said, his tone stern. Aurar froze. Zyles never called him by his real name. Not even in a regular conversation. Aurar looked up at Zyles with fear in his eyes.  
“Aurar, tell me what is wrong,” Zyles said, his voice still stern. His eyes were trained on Aurar like a hawk.  
“Nothing is wrong,” Aurar said.  
“Tell me the truth,” Zyles replied. He was growing impatient with Aurar, which was a first.  
“I still want you, and I still want to be fucked… It’s just….” Aurar paused.  
“Just what?” Zyles pressed on, raising an eyebrow.  
“I don’t want to be fucked raw. I would like you in me, _gently _....” Aurar carefully chose his words.  
“Gently?” Zyles asked, confusion washing over his face.  
“I mean I don’t want to be fucked to tears, or rubbed raw inside my-”  
“Oh, you mean you want soft sex?” Zyles asked, cutting him off. Aurar nodded.  
“Yeah. Soft. Let’s go with that.” Aurar said. Zyles looked less angry with Aurar and started to take off his shirt. He took it off and unclasped his trousers before pulling them down and stepping out of them. He got on the bed and pulled Aurar into a close embrace. Aurar purred and closed his eyes, the feeling of Zyles’ hands-on him comforting. He felt Zyles pull at the bralette esk thing that was the top of his work uniform. Aurar squirmed until his arms were freed and took it off, himself. Zyles took hold of Aurar again and moved so they were laying on their sides. Zyles gently pressed the tip of his cock against Aurar’s hole. He pushed in and it took Aurar a minute for him to understand why it felt weird.  
“Wait, that isn’t my p-” He started.  
“I know, Lissi Er. It will be easier this way.” Zyles said, his tone relaxed. __

__Zyles gently bumped his hips against Aurar’s and held him close to his chest. Aurar had trouble keeping his eyes open- in more ways than one- and closed them. He purred deeply as Zyles started gently caressing his stomach. Aurar leaned his head back and felt Zyles nuzzle into his shoulder.  
“Ah~” Aurar let out an open-mouthed moan and panted quietly.  
“Do you want me to go harder, Lissi Er?” Zyles cooed. Aurar nodded with a whimper.  
“Y-yes,” He breathed. Zyles started thrusting at an achingly slow speed, but it was what Aurar had wanted, rather than pure pain and future regret. Aurar inhaled through his nose deeply and exhaled with his mouth. With his eyes closed and Zyles not saying a word, Aurar couldn’t quite tell who was inside him. He knew it was Zyles, but something felt _off _. Aurar grew uncomfortable with the feeling and tensed up. Images of Unaekai and his boss flashed through his mind._  
“Unaekai, stop!” Aurar said and suddenly jerked away from Zyles, his eyes shooting opened. Zyles stopped, though he furrowed his brow and looked at Aurar with concern. He pulled out and sat up, staring down at Aurar.  
“Lissi Er, is there a problem?” He asked. Aurar curled into a ball and quietly sobbed to himself. Zyles tensed up and looked at Aurar.  
“Aurar, are you okay?” He pressed on. Aurar nodded then shook his head.  
“I...I don’t know.” He murmured.  
_Aurar cried himself to sleep that night and Zyles stood by his side. Aurar told Zyles about his past and about Unaekai. Zyles explained to Aurar why the Zeineznari people had chosen him and they ended up cuddled together, Aurar in Zyles’ arms, crying to himself. By the time Aurar woke up, he was in his room at the Inn he’d been staying at in Seermore and Zyles was patiently watching him, deep in thought. ______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that entire last short paragraph/epilogue thing is meant to be italicized, it just for some reason didn't work.


	10. A day to rest- Aurar X Zyles (modern Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurar needs a day to rest and relax, and Zyles, being his most recent unofficial boyfriend, makes sure he gets taken care of _properly_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess the fuck what? There's officially a modern version of this rp we're doing now and whoo boy it's fun to fuck around with so it's time I write something with it. You can fuck right off if you have a problem with it. I don't care, I write what I want.
> 
> The sun is not up I will probably regret this aggressively worded couple of sentences when it is.
> 
> Oh yeah, I took- accepted is more accurate- advice from someone who writes a lot better than me that will remain unnamed but you know who you are, that suggested putting spaces in the paragraphs so they don't run together.

Aurar groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, his legs and tail tangled in the sheets and blanket. As he gained consciousness he felt a terrible pain in his lower back. It abruptly got worse with a violent stab of pain arising. He shut his eyes and squeezed them tightly. Aurar gasped in pain and tensed up. He panted and felt a cold sweat start to form across his body. 

A gentle hand cupped his cheek and turned his face to the side. Aurar opened his eyes and saw his current “Daddy”. It was Zyles. A pimp by night and priest by day. It was odd, to say the least.

“Aurar, are you okay? You appear to be in pain.” He spoke and tenderly rubbed his thumb against Aurar’s cheekbone. Aurar jerked his head to the side and out of Zyles’ calming touch.

“I’ll be fine.” He growled, his pupils turning to slits. Zyles could tell Aurar needed his space and got out of Aurar’s bed. He took a couple of steps back and patiently waited as he attentively watched Aurar. Aurar grumbled to himself as he tried to get up and failed miserably. His hips hurt worse than anything else. He looked down at his thighs and hips. They looked thicker and his hips wider than they were the day before.

“That can’t be right...” He said with more than a hint of confusion in his voice. Aurar stood up- despite his back and legs telling him not to-and stumbled over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from one drawer and a black sports bra from another. He attempted to pull the briefs up past his hips but failed. His hips _were_ broader than before. He put his hand on the wall and leaned against it for a second as he panted. Aurar shakily pulled them back in the drawer and pulled out a thong with a stretchy everything before putting it on with little to no resistance. He inhaled deeply before attempting to pull the sports bra down over his chest. He struggled with that too and nearly ripped it trying to pull it back off. Aurar exhaled deeply and put the bra back, but he didn’t have a bigger or more stretchy one so he just stood there, leaned against a wall, panting, and wearing a black thong.

“That color suits you.” Zyles hummed and put his arms around Aurar, nuzzling into his shoulder and caressing his hips.

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing?!_ ” Aurar snapped, tearing himself from Zyles’ grasp and taking a few steps away from him.

“I-I just wanted to comfort you. I didn’t mean to trouble you.” Zyles said, reaching out one of his hands to Aurar. Aurar swatted it away.

“I don’t need you to comfort me.” He hissed.  
“Go away.” He uttered his voice breaking. “I don’t need you.” He murmured to himself, looking away as tears formed in his eyes. It was a lie he didn’t want Zyles to know was false.

“Oh, Honey.” Zyles sighed, bringing Aurar into an embrace. “I love you.” He said, calmly.  
“I will do anything I can for you.” He said and lifted Aurar’s chin up ever so slightly so their eyes met. Zyles’ were confident yet worried and Aurar’s were filling up with tears that threatened to spill over the edge.

“Come here,” Zyles said and pulled Aurar closer to him. He lifted his body and held him up, his feet not touching the ground. Aurar held Zyles back and wrapped his legs around Zyles’ waist as he buried his face in his shoulder. Zyles gently stroked the back of Aurar’s head and sat down on the edge of Aurar’s bed. He repositioned himself and pushed Aurar forward so he would lay back on his surprisingly comfortable mattress.

“Your hips and chest are bigger because I made them so,” Zyles spoke softly and gently stroked Aurar’s stomach and sides. Aurar’s tail curled around Zyles’ thigh and he shakily inhaled before letting out a choked sob of an exhale.

“It’s alright baby, I’ll take care of you.” Zyles said calmly and brushed Aurar’s “bangs” out of his eyes. Zyles leaned down and kissed Aurar’s forehead.

“I’ll take care of you.” He repeated. Aurar grimaced and tears started flowing down his face.

“It’ll be a difficult task.” He said. Zyles wiped a tear out of Aurar’s eye.

“Not for me. Not if it’s for you.” Zyles said and cupped Aurar’s face in his hands again.

“I’m not worth your time.” Aurar sobbed.

“Yes, you are!” Zyles barked. Aurar sat up.

“Why do you care? I’m just a whore. An overused slut, you _shouldn’t_ care.” Aurar said sternly, though his eyes were filled with tears. 

Zyles couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I care for you on purpose. It is my decision to care about and love you!” He said holding Aurar’s face up to his.

“Why did you fall in love with me?” Aurar asked.

“I didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step.” Zyles quickly responded. “That is the only kind of love that exists. Love is a choice. You fall into infatuation, lust, or dependence. But you _choose_ love.” He said, studying Aurar’s expression.

“I-I can’t say I love you back,” Aurar murmured, defeated. Zyles held his face closer and passionately kissed him. Aurar’s eyes fluttered to a close and rolled back in his head as he made out with Zyles. Zyles pulled away and deeply inhaled.

“That’s okay, but I love you and if you’re happy, that’s what matters to me.” He said. Aurar nodded.

“I want to be happy with you.” He said and put his arms back around Zyles before leaning back and falling against his mattress.

“I’m horny.” He stated. “Will you get inside me?” He asked. Zyles sighed with a smile.

“Sure thing, Sweetie.” He replied and kissed Aurar’s forehead. Aurar’s face flushed and tears stopped flowing from his eyes. He blinked out the last few and inhaled with his nose before exhaling with his mouth and spreading his legs farther.

Zyles pulled Aurar’s thong down and took it off, one ankle at a time. He repositioned his hips and took off his pants and underwear so his cock was rested against the puckered lips of Aurar’s breeding channel. Aurar let out a soft yet high pitched moan and lifted his arms above his head as he felt slick start to ooze out of him.

“What the fuck?!” A voice from the doorway yelped. Aurar leaned around Zyles to see who it was. It was his roommate, Aerin. Aurar tensed up, his arousal instantly dying.

“Sorry, Aerin! I thought the door was closed.” He called, his ears folding against his head.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aerin grumbled as he left and walked away from the doorway. Aurar looked to Zyles.  
“Okay so maybe not now,” Aurar said. “Will you be free later? I can buy you lunch if you just want to do that instead though.” Aurar retaliated. Zyles smiled and kissed Aurar again.  
“I love you so much.” He said with a wide smile. “Lunch would be fine if you aren’t in the mood.” He said with a wink. Aurar felt his arousal get resurrected but Zyles had already stood up and put his pants and underwear back on. Zyles left for work and they bid one another goodbye.

Aurar sighed and did the only logical thing left to do. He closed and locked his door and firmly fucked himself on an _assortment_ of large and veiny dildos for the next several hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be doing more of these but I won't be making a separate work for it however I might eventually write an actual story with Aurar like I have so many bottom Shiro things I won't be linking.
> 
> Yeah, there was a bit of sex but not really. Sorry for anyone who hopped for hardcore or soft sex between these two but that didn't end well any of the last times I've written so far, so I'm trying to write a relatively normal chapter for once.


	11. Harder- Aurar x Zyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (modern one)  
> Aurar had been pregnant for quite a while and he hasn’t had a break for some time. He just wants to relax and take a moment to breathe. But his body had other plans.

Aurar awoke in a cold sweat and panted. He felt like he was going into heat, but it didn’t make sense to him. The last time he was pregnant he didn’t go into heat. Come to think of it, he hadn’t gone into heat for a while before he got pregnant this time.

Aurar reached around his stomach and gently prodded his breeding channel through his underwear. He let out a loud, needy whine before quickly putting his other hand over his mouth. He shakily breathed through his nose and felt tears form in the edges of his eyes. Not because he was sad or upset, but because of the immense yearning in his body. He wanted to be touched. He had to be touched. But he didn’t exactly want to be fucked… _Not yet at least._ The door to the room opened and Zyles peaked in.

“Honey, are you alright?” He asked. He glanced over Aurar and paused.

“Do you need me for _anything_....?” He asked, eyes glossing over Aurar once more. Aurar felt his face heat up and warmth from somewhere within his stomach. He removed his hand from his mouth and groaned. Zyles walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

“I’ll ask again. Are you alright?” He repeated. Aurar panted and nodded before shaking his head.

“I don’t know.” He panted. “I feel like I’m going into heat.”

“Is that unusual?” Zyles asked, a worried expression crossing his face. Aurar squeezed his eyes shut and whined again before panting harder.

“Y-yeah.” He gasped, feeling slick start to pool in his breeding channel. Zyles crossed the room in a couple of strides and crouched down next to the bed. He cupped Aurar’s cheek with his hand and looked into his eyes. Aurar felt warm and his eyes were glossed over; a dazed expression across his face as though he wasn’t all there.

On Aurar’s side, Zyles’ touch felt _so good_ , he wanted Zyles- needed Zyles- but at the time he didn’t feel like he needed Zyles inside him. Just for him to caress and fondle him.

Zyles placed another hand on Aurar’s stomach, gently rubbing his thumb against the warm skin.

“Lare- tormenting your amil.” Zyles sternly said in his first language. (translation: “stop tormenting your mother”) Aurar’s face flushed a deeper maroon but it didn’t stop the feeling inside him. He felt a flicker of arousal deep down and as he tried to ignore it, it only grew stronger. Zyles looked up to Aurar and moved closer to his face.

“Hon, do you need me to fuck you?” He asked, gently rubbing two fingers of another hand against the lips of Aurar’s breeding channel. Aurar gasped and cried out as he internally came, his slick drenching the thin undergarment. Zyles kissed the scars on Aurar’s right eyelid and smiled softly.

“I’ll take care of you.” He calmly responded. Zyles stood up and moved onto the bed. He trailed his hands down Aurar’s sides to his hips and pulled at the waistband of his underwear. He pulled it down and took them off of him before lifting Aurar’s legs and placing them at his sides, spreading them. Aurar felt the warmth in his stomach turn into a painful burn as his arousal turned into a sharp stab. Aurar breathed heavily and tried to remain calm as he awaited the pain to subside. Zyles leaned forward and kissed the scars on his stomach before gently massaging his hips and kissing Aurar’s umbilicus. Aurar’s breathing got more shallow and faster as he felt Zyles’ hands on him.

“Shhh. I got you, baby.” Zyles murmured in a soothing tone. Aurar calmed his breathing and started to close his eyes.

Zyles lifted Aurar for a second and took off his trousers and underwear before gently putting Aurar in his lap so his legs cradled Aurar’s wide hips. Aurar held his arms above his head and leaned back against his mattress. He felt at peace with his mate; if it hadn’t been for the painful burn in his stomach he could’ve fallen asleep. Aurar’s eyelids drooped and he deeply purred. Zyles gave Aurar a gentle smile and put his hands on Aurar’s chest, pulling and prodding at the cloth covering his breasts.

“May I?” Zyles asked, rubbing his thumbs over Aurar’s nipples. Aurar gasped and moaned before nodding his head.

“You may.” He panted, closing his eyes for a second. Zyles nodded and pulled off Aurar’s shirt. To Zyles’ delight, he wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Zyles leaned over Aurar’s stomach again and licked his left nipple. Aurar bit his lip and cracked open his left eye for a second. Zyles licked his nipple again before putting his mouth over it and started suckling. Aurar moaned again and felt pressure begin to build in his cock. Okay, _now_ he wanted Zyles inside him.

Zyles drank the milk weeping from Aurar’s teat and deeply inhaled once he was done. He looked up at Aurar and rested his chin on Aurar’s collar bone for a second. Aurar’s face flushed but he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly embarrassed.

“At least our baby will be well fed.” Zyles hummed. Aurar didn’t exactly find that attractive, but arousal was still growing inside him.

“Do you need me inside you, Nimeáno?” Zyles murmured. From what Aurar could tell, Zyles was tired too. He nodded and Zyles- technically- sat up before spreading Aurar’s legs and pressing two of his thumbs on his other hands against the puckered lips of Aurar’s breeding channel. He started grinding his thumbs into Aurar and lifted Aurar’s legs before spreading his cheeks and slowly rubbing his cock against Aurar’s other entrance.

“Wha-” Aurar started to ask as a moan built up in his throat.

“I do not know what will happen to the baby, so I am being careful,” Zyles explained and forced his cock inside Aurar’s, well, _insides_.

Zyles removed his hands from Aurar’s hindquarters and rested him against his hips, slowly thrusting deeper and jutting inside his mate. Aurar was moaning like there was no tomorrow and he sounded- and felt, come to think of it- like a needy virgin getting fucked for the first time, though he was far from a virgin. Zyles sympathetically smiled and pushed his thumbs inside Aurar’s breeding channel. Aurar screamed. He couldn’t tell if it was in pleasure or not, but he screamed nonetheless. Zyles blinked in surprise and slowed down.

“N-nn... _nnnnn_ …. feels… good…..” Aurar panted. Zyles nodded and picked up the pace inside Aurar and promptly came. Zyles stopped and breathed heavily for a second while Aurar blinked at him.

“Did you just…?” He asked. Zyles nodded.

“You are very tight.” Zyles panted. Aurar still felt the sexual need inside him but he didn’t think Zyles could be the one to help him. Aurar could tell his smile was just a mask so he wouldn’t panic or stress out, but Aurar could see through his lie. He was tired- borderline exhausted- and needed rest. It was time for Aurar to take care of Zyles, instead of the other way around.

Aurar tensed up and tried to pull away from Zyles. Zyles let him go and deeply inhaled through his nose before exhaling with his mouth.

“Bed, now,” Aurar said and snapped before pointing to the place next to him on the bed. Zyles knew he meant so he could sleep, but he didn’t always understand why Aurar said or did things the way he did, but his unusualness was part of the reason Zyles loved him, so he wasn’t going to complain.

Zyles moved Aurar’s legs and repositioned himself on the bed so he was lying next to Aurar. Aurar rolled over and rested his head on Zyles’ chest before pulling the covers over them.

“What about your heat?” Zyles asked, giving Aurar a quizzical look.

“I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about that anymore.” Aurar lied, snuggling closer to Zyles. Zyles put one of his arms around Aurar and drifted into a deep sleep. Aurar sat up for a second and pulled Zyles’ shirt off of him before lying back down next to him and putting his arm back where it was. He snuggled close to Zyles again but didn’t sleep. He was tired, but his stomach hurt. It was really warm and the baby had just kicked for the first time. Aurar sighed to himself as he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. He sighed again and leaned closer to Zyles, closing his eyes, and hoping to the gods that he’ll eventually slip out of consciousness, even for a few minutes.

Zyles opened his eyes and looked down at Aurar.  
“You prayed to the gods.” He spoke. Aurar sighed for what had to have been the fiftieth time.

“What about it?” He grumbled.

“You’re tired,” Zyles noted.

“So what? You’re tired too!” Aurar snapped, opening his eyes and sitting up on his elbow. Zyles put his hand over the side of Aurar’s face and pushed him back down to rest against his chest. He muttered something in a different language and before Aurar knew it he was fast asleep, deeply purring as he steadily breathed.

Zyles exhaled contently- though it sounded like a sigh- and moved his shoulders for a bit before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

The couple slept through the night and some time- they didn’t know when- Aurar’s heat subsided and even the baby growing inside him was quiet enough for him to stay asleep, but whether that was just the stages of pregnancy he was in or Zyles’ magic, he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fucking tired it is 1:01 AM right now and this piece of shit has 1629 words in it. I am done.


End file.
